


BUG

by APPLEPOOL



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APPLEPOOL/pseuds/APPLEPOOL
Summary: 这是不可忽视的。
Relationships: 海鲜意大利面大杂烩
Kudos: 5





	BUG

**Author's Note:**

> 记忆没有完全同步有丶笨的e仔和骗炮（？）鳕鱼。
> 
> 除艾吉奥外全员现代，逻辑不通。艾吉奥为人造人。

在下午三点星巴克旁的电话亭里，艾吉奥在等待。雪落在外面，融化在铺了盐的人行道上，湿漉漉的，透明的玻璃隔绝了风，让艾吉奥得以把围巾拉下来一点。他没有硬币，也不会给谁打电话。爱德华给了他一块手表：“现在是早上十点钟，我送你去图书馆，到那里需要开车半小时；午餐在你的背包里；到下午三点钟的时候，你从图书馆出来到旁边的星巴克里等我。”为了防止艾吉奥又到处乱跑，爱德华这次没收了他的钱包。  
艾吉奥不想去咖啡厅。他仍不太适应这个社会特有的繁忙，他看见年轻冷漠的人群就有不符合外表年龄的头疼。

三点十分，一辆黑色的车停在电话亭外，艾吉奥还在专心看贴在玻璃上的小广告。

有人从车上下来了，还四处张望下有没有巡警，免得给他开罚单。他来到电话亭前，艾吉奥猛地抬起头——来人正准备去敲玻璃门，而艾吉奥则因为他的靠近而挡住了光线警惕的发现了他。男人穿了高领毛衣，还有一件时下千篇一律的长款外套，带了一副黑色的皮革手套，他抬起手的时候会露出手腕粉红色的皮肤。那手套看起来很暖，可惜短了点，回去以后我也得申请一对。艾吉奥想。男人嘴巴动了动，他脸上有一条破相的伤疤。艾吉奥推开门，让男人的后半句话随风灌入：“…奥迪托雷？肯威先生让我来送你，他暂时抽不出身。”语毕他不等艾吉奥的回答便匆匆几下回到车里了，他步伐很宽，艾吉奥在掀起的衣摆下注意到他的靴子很长。

车里男人握着方向盘，直视前方，不再多余的看艾吉奥一眼，他等艾吉奥系好安全带后才发动。  
“你叫什么名字？”车里很暖，艾吉奥放松下来。  
“我是科马克。”他马上回答，黑眼睛里映着红绿灯的幻彩，“谢依·帕特里克·科马克。”

艾吉奥点点头，脑袋靠在车窗上。他就不必介绍自己了吧，他察觉这里所有人都认识他，从他出生第一天到他死去那天。

“我是艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。”达·佛罗伦萨。艾吉奥说。  
车内后视镜里的谢依连眉毛都不抬一下，只动了动喉结嗯了一声，继续开车。

雪开始变大。车灯打上去，让它们看起来好像在泛光。

“路面很滑，也许你可以开慢点。”艾吉奥说。

谢依又哼了声。“我们去研究所，”谢依摸了摸冰冷的鼻尖，用眼角看了旁边的人，“你可以睡会儿。”还可以防止你吐我车上，老肯威没说你会晕车，但还是保险点比较好。

停好了车，谢依才叫醒艾吉奥，可摇了几下，都不见他睁开眼睛，摸了摸脉搏，身体还是活着的。谢依赶紧打了电话，几分钟后来了几个研究人员，才把艾吉奥架了上去。

艾吉奥的身体是圣殿骑士制造的。他们以过去百年的刺客导师的身体素质为蓝本，试图复刻出一个完整的人类。他们背经离道，显然已经疯了，更为恐怖的是，他们在这场癫狂里体现出超人的智慧，远见与冷静，他们看着这具身体在培养缸慢慢发育，数据慢慢变化，谢依跟在海尔森后面，看着这个男人的脸庞慢慢从肉团成型。

“很惊奇，不是吗？”那个英国人说，用他一贯让人不爽的语气，“因为那些刺客也参与了这个项目。”道貌岸然的反人类恐怖主义，谢依看着这口透明大缸，沉默安详的刺客导师慢慢的从河那头独步而来，他液体中飘忽的头发给人有传说生物的遐想，在弧形的玻璃表面上，谢依略带愤怒的脸跟艾吉奥死气沉沉的脸慢慢重合。

他是很重要的角色。海尔森再三强调。

然而他却不能主宰自己的命运。生前是，死后亦然。背对被缠上各种管子的艾吉奥，谢依总觉得自己被凝视着。

因为精神和肉体互相排斥，艾吉奥会间断性陷入失忆或者昏迷。在攻克这一副作用之前，他们还不能称自己征服了圣器——当然，艾吉奥的精神是从金苹果里提出的。

谢依在病床旁看了一天的推特，他差点就闯祸了，下一次他绝对不会随随便便接送什么人了。  
在他点进下一位美女的主页时，他看见艾吉奥无声的凝视他。

“我的天啊。”谢依一下子把屁股从椅子上蹦起来，“你吓死我了。你醒了吗？艾吉奥？”

“……我睡着了吗？”白色枕头上披散着意大利人深棕色的头发，“我好像梦到了一些东西，谢依，你知道是什么东西吗？”

“我怎么可能知道。我去帮你叫医生。”

“等一下！”艾吉奥一下子抓住谢依的衣角，他发现自己的手竟是如此紧致光滑，“……跟我待一会儿。”

谢依不动了，他扯回了自己的衣服。“我马上回来。”接着依旧大步离去。

爱德华只教给艾吉奥有关现代的知识，甚至对兄弟会的情况也是唯唯诺诺，对艾吉奥背后牵涉的研究更是守口如瓶——谢依说这是他改不掉的毛病，他对自己亲儿子小时候也是这样，他是为了保护你。

尽管医生说艾吉奥没有什么大碍，但艾吉奥晕在他车上还是让他有些紧张。是的，他害怕艾吉奥会莫名其妙的暴毙，这也是他的责任之一，保护目标。

艾吉奥也从来不对他们说起他那个年代的事。他的兄弟会，他的伙伴，他的爱人，他的孩子。在这个不属于他的时代他要从穿衣服开始学起，学读报纸，学购物，学用电视遥控器。爱德华手把手教了他，还教他去酒吧，在步行街溜猫逗狗，艾吉奥眼角含着笑意。但也止于此。

爱德华仍守口如瓶。

所以艾吉奥便想方设法跟谢依换到了手机号。黑发的男人很阴郁，思想具有十足的圣殿风格，但艾吉奥能察觉内里的东西。原始的东西，或者弱点。他能看到谢依眼睛里一闪而过的怜悯。非常细微，像一枚小气泡，籍借这个破绽，他便看到了更多。他能站在海尔森旁边，说明他也是一路货色，为大我不停的牺牲小我，拥有所有让敌人害怕的品质：无我，坚定，铁石心肠，不达目的不罢休。所以这是一枚多么奇迹的小气泡啊，它是间谍，是背叛，是一块错位的积木，让所有彩色木块叮叮当当变成尘埃。

尘埃之中，科马克的衣服被脱下了。他是容许纵容的，他怀抱敞开，等待某些东西掉进去，蚁狮仰望着日轮。第一层是燃烧的船，半身沉没，火漂浮着海，他们能互相交换着空气，慢慢的窒息，灰烬落在嘴唇和眼睛上。窗帘被拉的紧紧的，谢依在黑暗中隐藏自己，去摸，或者去吻，他们在昏暗中为互相发了通行证，胸部，腹部，屁股，燃烧的船下沉，下沉，水没过他们的口鼻，他们吐出气泡话语呢喃不清。下一层是雪崩，他们扑倒翻滚甚至卷起刚刚脱下的衣物，谢依抓着艾吉奥的腰，冰冷的手互相覆盖。他们记得吗？他们是偷吃苹果的罪犯，还是科马克与奥迪托雷？枪响回荡，心跳轰鸣，由近而远，从胸腔里到蓝色天空外，白色雪层底，一起晃动，艾吉奥骑在上面，他捂着谢依嘴巴阻止他啃咬自己，雪落完以后覆盖一切痕迹。谢依的头发散开了，他用手卡着艾吉奥的咽喉，当艾吉奥渐渐疲软无力时他便又松开，这让艾吉奥很快就射了。最后是谢依抬着艾吉奥的大腿一下一下往前顶。在圣殿骑士身下刺客发出哭泣一样的声音，满足的呻吟，鼓舞着身上的男人，谢依光滑的大块肌肉起伏，上面覆了一层滑腻的汗水，艾吉奥几乎不花功夫就让这位骑士吻上自己的嘴了——他们先正经的开始一些客套的问候，然后艾吉奥摸了谢依的脸，谢依没有退缩，于是他们互相摸了更多的地方——更多——艾吉奥在他身上闻到了盐和血的味道。谢依的抚摸充满下流低俗的色情，他摸艾吉奥的屁股勾，从后抱着他要他坐在自己身上并替他手淫，在艾吉奥把精液射在自己身上时露出英式的不怀好意的微笑。

除了他为了哄艾吉奥的那一句：“爱德华今天不会回来。”谢依从头到尾都很沉默，包括拉着艾吉奥的腿逼着他再来一次时。他们在爱德华家的沙发上做了，在地板上做了，在房间里也做了。他喜欢让艾吉奥看着自己的眼睛，因为艾吉奥总羞愧于此，噢谢依怎么不会知道艾吉奥勾引自己是另有所图呢？但他乐意满足这个男人，用阴茎让他快乐得流口水，语无伦次的说着意大利语。怎么说他也算是某种程度上看着艾吉奥长大，谢依吻着艾吉奥眼角流下的泪，若有所思。

在浴缸里时，艾吉奥捂着屁股向他打听。他靠在谢依胸膛上，疲惫的划着泡沫。“我怎么知道呢？这是教团机密。”谢依又说，“但如果这样的下午茶多来几次的话，我说不定会知道。”

还没穿好衣服就被赶到街头的谢依，差点感冒了。


End file.
